Saryn Galanodel
Saryn Galanodel is a Player Character in The Darkshard Chronicles and a member of the Moonwhisper Adventuring Party. Background Saryn was born the younger of two daughters of the paladin warrior Reylin Galanodel, the sister to Queen Saera of the High Elven Kingdom, in Misilminas, the capital of Emerade. When Saera died childless due to an illness, Saryn's older sister Kira was named Queen, and not long after that, their mother fell in a border skirmish in the Omnospine Range in Calamat, under mysterious circumstances. An energetic, scrappy child from an early age, Saryn despised every attempt to imbue her with a sense of refinment and decorum. At age 14, Saryn began her training in the martial arts under the royal Master-of-Arms Tenmos Diatrein and lifelong friend, confidant, and occasional romantic partner Dalen Auriel. Excelling at swordplay, and gifted with a natural elegance of footwork, Dalen jokingly dubbed Saryn "the Dancer of Misilminas," a title which, much to Saryn's chagrin, began to follow her and her ensuing exploits. At age 45, Saryn began her training as a ranger of the wilds under renowned wood elf ranger Sefu Derrius. After spending 10 years alone with her teacher in the wilds of Eidos, Saryn returned to Misilminas an even more formidable force of nature. Despite her great martial aptitude, Saryn was forbidden from joining the High Legion like Dalen due to her royal status, even after the birth of her sister's children freed her from ever likely needing to take the throne. Instead, Saryn settled on accepting a role as her kingdom's Chief Royal Diplomat. Her diplomatic career however was hardly a successful one; her hot-headed temperment and occassional lapses of decorum often got her into trouble. Not long after Saryn turned 103, she was ultimately fired from her position after a verbal altercation with her cousin Trayven, a member of the Council of Twelve of the Frost Elf kingdom of Hollisir, erupted into violence and she broke Trayven's nose. Demoted to an honorary position that consisted primarily of her traveling to friendly kingdoms and observing as people signed papers, Saryn could not have been happier when she learned her travels would be taking her across the Ocean of Light to the continent of Medos Campaign History Relationships Skills, Abilities and Magical Items Saryn is a famously skilled fighter and swordswoman. As an Eldritch Knight, she can couple her already deadly blade skills with a variety of arcane combat spells, while her training as a rogue enhances her effectiveness and mobility even further. 'Martial Proficiency - '''Saryn is a natural swordswoman and is considered one of the deadliest known sword fighters in Omnos. During her martial training with Dalen Auriel and Tiale Luadrin in Misilminas, Saryn quickly earned the nickname "The Dancer," in reference to the startling fluidity and grace of her movements. Saryn had gone the majority of her life relatively unchallenged in single combat until she was soundly defeated in a one-on-one duel by the devotee of Umbreyala, Gygan Zhadou. Though she was rattled by this loss, she recovered in time to defeat him in their next duel, and then again upon their seemingly final bout a year later. '''Arcane Spellcasting -' As a High Elf, a certain degree of magic came naturally to Saryn, though it would not be until a rigorous training intensive under Erittus Berlich that Saryn would develop the bulk of her arcane arsenal. Saryn is capable of casting several arcane spells including shocking grasp, acid splash and fire bolt. As a result of the enchantment placed on Saryn by Qualian Arcos to disguise her true biological nature, her eyes would sometimes appear to flash green when casting a spell. Since the enchantment was lifted, Saryn's eyes have remained green (revealed to be their natural color), with only the faintest flecks of silver remaining. 'Fire Affinity -' Saryn has displayed something of an arcane affinity towards the element of fire. In combat, Saryn heavily favors the fire bolt cantrip over other spells. In addition to this, Saryn has been seen to possess a magical resistance to fire damage, even being capable in some cases of re-purposing the flame targeted at her into her own attacks. 'Bracers of Haste -' One of Saryn's most powerful magical assets are her Bracers of Haste, a joint birthday present to her from her sister Kira and her old Ranger mentor, the Wood Elf, Lam Taakein. When these masterfully crafted, silvery bracers are brought together, Saryn is granted dramatically increased speed and agility, heightening her attack speed and making her far more difficult to hit. This effect has a duration of 30 seconds, after which Saryn's speed will return to normal and she will suffer a temporary bought of exhaustion and be rendered momentarily weakened. Trivia ~Saryn is a prolific drinker, favoring ciders and gins. ~Despite being named for the goddess Saranrae, Saryn's preferred deity is the forest unicorn goddess Elhonna. In her honor, Saryn wears a unicorn pendant necklace and sports a unicorn embossed on her leather armor. ~Despite generally being a vegetarian like most of her kind, Saryn has begun to grow fond of both bacon and fish. She also enjoys fresh fruit. ~Saryn formerly suffered from arachnophobia, which she hasn't overcome, so much as constantly suppresses at every turn.